memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Mirror, Mirror (episode)
A transporter malfunction sends the crew into a parallel universe. Summary A transporter malfunction sends a [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] landing party into a savage Mirror Universe. Kirk's landing party is swapped with a similar landing party from that parallel universe. This particular universe was one very similar to the usual one; with the exception that the peace-loving United Federation of Planets had been replaced with a brutal Terran Empire. The [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]] was in exactly the same place as the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], and was captained by a sadistic alternate version of Captain Kirk, whose first officer was a duplicate of Spock, with a beard. In the end, Kirk persuades the mirror Spock to try and foment some kind of revolution in the mirror universe. Background Information * This episode introduces the Mirror Universe, which has returned in episodes of DS9, ENT, and in various (non-canon) novels and comics (many of which portray versions of the mirror universe which loosely depict, or sometimes, directly contradict, the DS9 version. The DS9 version of events however, is canon): ** DS9: *** "Crossover" *** "Through the Looking Glass" *** "Shattered Mirror" *** "Resurrection" *** "The Emperor's New Cloak" ** ENT: *** "In a Mirror, Darkly" *** "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" ** DC TOS: "The Mirror Universe Saga" (Vol. 1 Issues 9-16) ** Marvel TOS: "Fragile Glass" (Unnumbered issue titled Star Trek: Mirror, Mirror) ** Malibu DS9: "Enemies and Allies" (Issues 29-30) ** Pocket TNG: "Dark Mirror" by Diane Duane ** Pocket TOS: *** "Spectre" by William Shatner (with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens) *** "Dark Victory" by Shatner (with the Reeves-Stevenses) *** "Preserver" by Shatner (with the Reeves-Stevenses) * A continuity error occurs at the end of this episode, in which James Doohan is at the Engineering station on the bridge in the long shots, but is not behind McCoy and Kirk in the close-ups. * The metal head sculpture in Spock 2's quarters was also owned by Dr. Adams in "Dagger of the Mind" and Marla McGivers in "Space Seed". * The Emergency Manual Monitor set makes its debut in this episode. * The Tantalus Device will show up in McCoy's office in Journey to Babel. * The unknown extra whom McCoy hypos below the EMM ladder is seen in many episodes of the series. He is pushed by Charles Evans in "Charlie X", killed by Nomad in "The Changeling", knocked down by Spock in "Is There in Truth No Beauty?" and is at the funeral service for Kirk in "The Tholian Web". * This is the only episode after the first season to have new footage of the gigantic original model of the Enterprise. When the transposition to the parallel universe occurs, the ISS version is orbiting in the opposite direction. The pylons on the front of the nacelles are not matted out. Not only was this model used so it matched the old right-to-left flyby, it was also because the new model never was finished on its port side. If you visit the newer model in the Air and Space Museum lower giftshop, you can see the undetailed side into which all the wires were plugged. At least one other miniature of the ship was produced-- a two-foot model seen in Requiem for Methuselah. * You would never know it from watching, but the lovely Barbara Luna had a terrible fever when she filmed this episode. Translated titles This episode was released with foreign-language title, with alternate translations of the episode's name: * "Mirror" (France) * "A Parallel Universe" (Germany) * "Terror of the Ion Turbulence" (Japan) * "The Mirror" (Portugal) * "Mirror, Little Mirror" (Spain) Memorable Quotes "One man cannot summon the future." "But one man can change the present." : - Mirror Spock, James T. Kirk Links and References Mr. Spock.]] Guest Stars * Barbara Luna as: ** Marlena Moreau ** Marlena Moreau (mirror) * Vic Perrin as: ** Tharn ** Tharn (mirror) * John Winston as: ** Kyle ** Kyle (mirror) ** The ISS Enterprise computer voice * Pete Kellett as Farrell (mirror) * Garth Pillsbury as Wilson (mirror) * Paul Prokop as a guard * Bob Bass as Chekov's guard #1 * Bobby Clark as Chekov's guard #2 * Johnny Mandell as Sulu's guard * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (mirror) (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley * Paul Baxley as William Shatner's stunt double * Dave Perna as Leonard Nimoy's stunt double * Vince Deadrick as DeForest Kelley's stunt double * Jay Jones as James Doohan's stunt double * Nedra Rosemond as Nichelle Nichols' stunt double References Agony booth; agonizer; Chekov, Pavel (mirror); dilithium; ''Enterprise'', ISS; Gorlans; Halkans; Halkan Council; ion storm; Kenner; Kirk, James T. (mirror); landing party; McCoy, Leonard (mirror); magnetic storm; mirror universe; Scott, Montgomery (mirror); parallel universe; phaser; phaser coupling; Pike, Christoper (mirror); power beam; security chief; Starfleet Command; Sulu, Hikaru (mirror); tantalus field; Terran Empire; transporter; Uhura (mirror); Vega IX; Vulcan mind-meld. Chronology *Mirror Universe Timeline Category:TOS episodes de:Ein Parallel-Universum nl:Mirror, Mirror